


Shooter Girl Cecilia: Closet Futa

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Hispanic Character, Other, Series, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A closet futa ends up in an actual closet...





	Shooter Girl Cecilia: Closet Futa

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character intro story for my ongoing Shooter Girls series.

The first two weeks of college were rough. Not because of the professors, the homework or the assignments, but because Cecilia's roommate was extraordinarily hot.  
Cecilia herself was not one that was used to holding back. She often took the things she wanted, and was accustomed to people giving her things for free because she was cute and energetic.  
A self realized bisexual, the young Hispanic college girl was also a futanari, though at that point, not many people knew it. She had no problem with her dual physical nature, as most young futanari girls do, but she wasn't quite ready for it to become public knowledge.  
She and her roommate, Ana, shared a small casita that stood on the property of a family that regularly rented their home to college students. The larger house stood some distance away from the smaller one, and though the smaller home was considered far less desirable, Cecilia considered herself fortunate to find a place that fit her parent's budget. Her own bedroom was little more than a glorified closet, but she had a comfortable bed and that was really all she needed, since she did most of her studying elsewhere.  
Her roommate had gotten there before her, and thusly had claim to the larger bedroom, but Cecilia wasn't upset, in fact, she had been enjoying the experience thoroughly. Many times, at night, she would watch her roommate undress in the darkness of her own room, with her bedroom door cracked open just a little. She'd caught snippets of her roommate's body, and though she hadn't yet been able to see her entirely nude, the same cold shiver of excitement ran down her spine every time she got close.  
Things went more or less the same for those first two weeks, with Cecilia ogling her roommate through her small bedroom and Ana being totally oblivious. So far, Cecilia had been tempted to masturbate to the sight, but had managed to refrain, if for no other than that to avoid having to clean up the mess.  
The truth was, Cecilia had a bit of a problem. She loved to masturbate, but the only place she could really do it comfortably was in the shower. Even among her own kind, she was a heavy cummer, and dealing with the aftermath of a particularly satisfying orgasm was always challenging.  
The first day of the third week was when Cecilia lost her streak, and she lost it in a rather grand fashion. Her classmate had just texted her that class was cancelled for some reason. She was all dressed up in a knee high skirt and a creme blue blouse, but Cecilia had nothing to do and nowhere to go until the afternoon.  
She had the Casita all to herself, so she attempted to do some studying, but that lasted all of five minutes. She wasn't very good at being self motivated when it came to her studies, but apart from that, there was something else that was on her mind: Cecilia was horny as hell.  
It had been days since she'd had an orgasm, vaginal or otherwise, and her testicles were beginning to feel hot and itchy.  
The girl bit her lip and frowned. There was no internet access in the Casita, so she couldn't watch porn, and her roommate wasn't around. The combination between boredom and arousal was too powerful to deny, and she began to look for things to entertain herself with.  
The first place she went was Ana’s dresser, "¿Que es lo que hay aqui?" She sang an improvised song with a giggle as she began digging through Ana’s things.  
Ana’s drawers were full of expected things, and Cecilia was just about to give up until she opened her roommate’s topmost drawerer. It was stuffed with various, colorful underwear, and as she dug into the frilly garments her had closed around something. She lifted the item out and saw that it was a bottle of lube. She smiled mischievously and continued to rummage through Ana’s private things with guiltless abandon. Her diligence paid off, and a moment later she pulled a glittery purple jelly dildo from the drawer, "Eres una chica traviesa," she murmured excitedly, still smiling.  
Her mind immediately went to an image where Ana was pumping herself with the thick dildo and sighing heavily. Her pussy throbbed and her cock sprang to life almost instantly.  
“¡Comportate!” She looked down at her crotch and wagged a finger, “Paciencia,” she added with a laugh. She tossed the lube and the dildo back into the drawer and tried to rearrange everything the way she'd found it.  
Then, she had a sudden idea and glanced at the closet. She'd caught snippets of Ana undressing, and one thing she'd noticed was how flashy her roommate's underwear was. She bounced over to the closed doors and slid them open. It was an old bi folding door, and it creaked terribly when she opened it. The closet was full of the usual things, but on the ground there was a hamper that was separated into three separate sections, and Cecilia bit her lip. She hadn't actually expected to find the hamper, but it was exactly what she was looking for.  
The leftmost section of the hamper was full to the brim with worn underwear, and Cecilia cocked her eyebrow and laughed. She couldn't believe how many pairs of underwear her roommate owned, and what was more, is that none of them were plain.  
The horny Mexican girl stared down at the hamper and blinked. Despite her best efforts to stop herself, she found herself reaching down and taking hold of the first pair on top. It was a lacey red pair of bikini style underwear, and she ran her fingers over the fine material and sighed.  
She was right about to lift them to her face when she heard someone walking up to the front door.  
Cecilia panicked. She might have had enough time close the door and run back into her room, but she was so afraid of getting caught that she flailed herself into the closet and pulled the door closed. In her haste, she had only managed to close it most of the way, and at least an inch of a gap was left between the two doors.  
Seconds later, Ana came bursting through the door with a huge smile on her face. Cecilia had just finished turning and immediately saw her roommate through the gap in the closet.   
A second after Ana entered, a young man came after in after her and closed the door behind them with a laugh. He grabbed Ana’s waist and pulled her to him, and Ana laughed and playfully pretended to shoo him away.  
Cecilia swallowed hard. If she were to be discovered, then there was really no way she’d be able to talk herself out of it. She was hardly in a position where she could find other living arrangements, and being kicked out would cause serious problems for both her and her parents.  
At that moment however, it was difficult for the hiding girl to focus on anything but the amorous couple. Ana’s boyfriend, as Cecilia assumed the boy must be, nuzzled Ana’s neck and began to kiss her roughly.  
"Mi compañera de cuarto quizas este en casa," Ana breathed with a smile as she pushed him away.  
Cecilia watched as Ana moved out of her view.  
"¿Y eso que?" Ana’s boyfriend shrugged and chuckled as he kicked off his shoes.  
“¿Cecilia?” Ana called out as the girl hiding in the closet heard her name. “¿Cece?”  
Cecilia, if course, didn't reply, and a moment later she heard the tiny click of her door being opened. Several seconds later, she saw Ana leap towards her boyfriend and the couple began to make out fervently.  
Cecilia bit her lip and wondered how far they were going to go. Naturally, she supposed they would go all the way, if they weren't interrupted, and her heart thudded in her chest as her suspicions were confirmed.  
Ana’s boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head and Ana followed suite. Then, before Cecilia could scarcely blink, Ana was down on her knees working on getting her boyfriend's pants off.  
Cecilia caught her breath and held in a gasp as she watched her roommate tug the young man's underwear downward. His cock sprang up in front of Ana’s face, and Ana giggled as she moved forward and opened her mouth.  
Mierda! Cecilia began to tremble as she watched her roommate diligently suck off her boyfriend. It was obvious that she was enjoying it, because she was moaning as she took more of him into her mouth, and the young man closed his eyes and groaned as he gently cradled her head.  
The futa girl's cock began to fill up with blood as Cecilia tried to fight her arousal. She'd never had a dick in her mouth, and watching Ana giving head reminded her of how badly she wanted it.  
The situation did not improve for the girl in the closet. Ana had only been sucking her boyfriend for a minute, but he was already pulling her up. Ana kissed him tenderly as she unhooked her bra, and Cecilia thought she was going to die as the young man threw her on the bed.  
Finally, there they were: Ana’s tits. Cecilia had been trying to get a good look at her roommate for days, but now, the topless version of Ana was being handed to her on a silver plate. Ana’s breasts weren't massive, but they were round and perfectly shaped. The young woman had dark areolas and thick brown nipples, and Cecilia could actually feel her pussy becoming slick as she thought about taking one of them into her mouth.  
The young man pulled off Ana’s jeans and began to kiss her thighs. It was clear that they were both impatient for each other, but Cecilia wasn't sure she could handle the next part.  
She closed her eyes for a moment to try and regulate her breathing. She was beyond aroused now, and she was so horny that she was actually beginning to feel dizzy. Her cock was already straining in her panties, and she could feel her precum leaking out through the material. The closet was to the immediate right off the bed, and from where she was she could see everything. She knew that if she opened her eyes, she would become even more excited, but the prospect of being caught terrified her.  
But of course, the young woman's will was not so strong, and the things between her legs got the better of her. So, she opened her eyes and saw exactly what she knew she would: Ana’s boyfriend eating his girlfriend’s pussy.  
Cecilia salivated at the sight, and a bit of drool actually fell from the corner of her mouth. At that point, she was a virgin, if not mentally than physically, and she wished dearly that it was her tongue that was lapping at Ana’s wet pussy lips. She shuddered as she held in a moan, and she felt her cock harden even more as it begged to be drained.  
Ana’s boyfriend got up on his knees and flipped his girlfriend’s legs upward.  
Cecilia shook her head: she couldn't stand it any longer. Her cock was threatening to spill out of her panties as she reached down to her crotch. She watched in rapt anticipation as Ana’s boyfriend lowered his thick cock to his girlfriend's slick pussy. Her own cock was so much bigger, but she didn’t care about that. She was bound to be bigger in both length and girth than the average male, a fact that was proven as she tugged her panties away and allowed her throbbing girldick to be released. It was fully eight inches long and perfectly smooth, and as she began to stroke herself a small drop of precum dripped off the tip and down onto the carpet.  
She didn't actually realize that she was masturbating until she watched Ana being penetrated. Her roommate cried out in pleasure as the young man began to slide into her quickly. Both of them panted heavily as their cries escalated. It was clear that they hadn't had sex in a long time and neither one of them could wait any longer.  
Cecilia was dumbfounded. She'd only seen sex in porn, but it was the first time she'd ever seen it in real life. She nearly forgot that she was hiding as she squeezed her shaft harder and pumped away. She struggled to quiet her breathing as her balls tensed. Her eyes were everywhere as she drank the couple in. She wanted desperately to be apart of their love making; she wanted to be sandwiched in-between them. She stared at the young man's ass as he pounded into Ana, she stared at Ana’s bouncing tits as her lips parted in a gasp every time she was pushed back.  
Cecilia’s eyes drooped heavily as her mouth fell open. She wanted that dick, and she wanted that pussy. She suddenly remembered that she was holding a pair of Ana’s panties, and she raised them slowly to her nostrils.  
Carajo! Cecilia screamed inwardly as the musky smell of Ana’s sex filled her senses. It was a rich, dirty smell, but it was overwhelmingly enticing, and a long stream of precum glistened down from her cockslit as she inhaled deeply.  
As Ana’s moans became louder, Cecilia tried harder to hold hers in. It was so hard for her to watch and not scream as Ana’s boyfriend drove himself deeper and deeper inside of his lover. Her slim brown fingers caressed her throbbing girl shaft as she cooed softly. Ana began to toss her head back and forth and her eyes closed tightly, and Cecilia knew that she was going to cum.  
Cecilia herself was on the cusp of climax. Her dick begged to be released as her pussy begged to be penetrated. She glanced down and saw herself in the light coming through the gap; her cock looked angry and desperate, and her small, feminine hand looked so good wrapped around her girlish man meat… she knew that she couldn't last much longer.  
But then, even as her hand moved, she knew that she would make such a mess that there was no possible way she could clean it up. She pictured herself rocketing out huge streams of cum through the gap in the door, spraying it all over the two lovers as they fucked. Her mind was spiraling into a deeper state of lust, and for a moment she actually considered throwing the door open and joining in.  
Estas Loco! She told herself as she bit down on her lower lip. Even so, her cock was ready to erupt, and she could feel her load churning up inside of her, threatening to burn her up from the inside out if she didn't release it.  
Ana’s boyfriend was going to cum too, she saw, as he grunted more loudly. The slick, wet sounds of his manhood slamming into her roommate took the surreal experience over the edge for the hidden futanari.  
Frantically, Cecilia reached into the hamper beside her and gripped up a handful of Ana’s soiled underwear. She shoved the grip of clothing on the ground right below her cock before reaching in once more and grabbing another handful. The silky, lacy material felt amazing against her shaft as she bunched the underwear around her girth.  
Ana began to cuss loudly as she gripped the comforter, and Cecilia thought it was one of the most exciting things she'd ever heard in her life. The closeted girl stroked herself faster with one hand as she continued to sniff Ana’s panties with the other. She whined lowly as a sharp heat prickled in her abdomen, and she knew exactly what it meant: she was going to cum any second.  
“Ah!” Ana cried out loudly as she arched her back. Her pert nipples stood straight up as her head tilted back, and the look of euphoric agony on her face caused Cecilia to grit her teeth.  
No! She shouted in her mind as she tried to withhold the flood inside of her. She knew it was futile, and her hands obviously weren't listening to her body.  
Ana’s boyfriend pulled out while Ana was writhing and took hold of his dick roughly.  
Cecilia's face was shrouded in darkness, but there was an expression of agony that had never been there before. She watched as Ana’s boyfriend shot a healthy load of cum all over her roommate. The first shot reached her chin and rained down on her breasts and stomach. The second and third covered her tummy more thoroughly and the last landed right on the small patch of well kept hair right above the girl's pussy.  
Cecilia’s eyes went wide as as she watched the young man shoot his load. Her dick seemed to protest at the sight as her own orgasm overtook her. She wanted to scream as the heat rushed up from her insides and filled her crotch, she wanted to shout and cry and do all of things that girls liked to do when they were cumming really hard, but she knew that if she did, she might ruin her entire living situation.  
So she did the only thing she could think to do: she unhinged her jaw as widely as she could, and she crammed Ana's red panties into her mouth.  
The acrid taste of sweat and pussy seized her tongue as large tears began to roll of the corners of her eyes. Cecilia bit down on the panties, clenching her teeth into the material as she tried to concentrate on being quiet with every fiber of her being.  
Her girldick exploded into the pile of lingerie beneath her, soundlessly spraying against the soft fabric. With that single, first shot, she released more cum than Ana’s boyfriend had during his entire orgasm. She flooded the panties and the bras as her girl cum seemed to dump endlessly from her cock slit. The satin material became soaked within seconds, and Cecilia reached into the hamper and whimpered ever so softly as she grabbed anything else she could find.  
Ana and her boyfriend were kissing slowly and whispering quietly to one another, and Cecilia shook as her cock continued to gush. She wrapped a shirt around her dick and felt her hot liquid sopping through it within seconds. Finally, just when she thought she would need to grab another piece of dirty laundry, the flow abated, and she wheezed for air. She was only able to breath through her nose, and she was afraid that the coarse sound of her breathing through her nostrils would give her away, but neither of the two lovers seemed to notice.  
Ana giggled and said something under her breath to her boyfriend, and the young man nodded with a smile. Both of them stood and headed for the bathroom, and several seconds later Cecilia heard the shower running.  
The disgruntled, not to mention exhausted, girl, pulled the panties out of her mouth and looked down at the mess she'd made. She took a deep breath and gathered up the cum soaked clothing, then tossed it back into the hamper beside her. She tucked her partially flaccid dick back into her panties, which were also wet from her precum, and flipped her skirt down.  
Slowly, she opened the closet door and peered out. The bathroom door was closed, and she could hear sounds of laughing as the water ran. She moved to her room and quietly pushed the door open. She grabbed her purse and kicked on a well used pair of flats, then bolted back into the main room. She grabbed the hamper and carried it to the front door, then, after having unlocked it, she carried the hamper outside. She exhaled sharply and closed the door behind her, then used her key to lock it once more.  
Then, with another sigh, she glanced down at her sticky hands before picking up the hamper and bolting to the main house.

Ana hummed to herself softly as she read her English textbook. She was lying on the bed with the book opened in front of her, and her boyfriend had left for the day.  
She heard a key in the door and looked up to see Cecilia stagger in with her hamper.  
“Cecilia?” She furrowed her brow. She was going for a Masters degree, and she hoped to attend a college in the U.S., so she was doing her best to practice English, “Did you...wash my laundry?”  
Cecilia, who was fluent in English, nodded with a nervous grin, “Si, I was doing my laundry, so, I thought I would do yours too.”  
Ana blinked with a bit of confusion, “When did you take it out?”   
Cecilia frowned slightly, thinking for a moment that she'd been caught, but her mind was fast and she was a clever girl, and her frown turned back up into a smile, “I think you were in the shower when I came home.You had a boy with you...I saw his clothes on the ground, so I didn't want to bother you.”  
Ana’s face turned crimson, “Oh! Well… gracias.” She cleared her throat, “That was very nice for you to do.”  
Cecilia tried to hold in a nervous giggle as she set the hamper down in front of the bed. She looked at her roommate squarely and nodded sweetly, “De nada.”


End file.
